


Where Secrets Lie

by pathway



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Brief choking, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-World War I, Roughness, Self-Reflection, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 索罗门在交易中的索取也许超出了汤米自愿付出的范围。至少起初是这样的。





	Where Secrets Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Secrets Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450405) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



 

 

 

阿尔菲放下枪，汤米短暂地松了口气。

 

“只要能够达成这交易，你愿意做任何事情，不是吗？”阿尔菲的语调愉悦，但平静的表面下仍暗藏威胁，等待着一个爆发的理由。汤米不应该单独前来的。他现在意识到了，但为时已晚。

他摇头。

 

“噢我可不认为你刚才说的是实话。”阿尔菲摇着头回答，多半是在嘲笑汤米，谁知道呢？他挠了挠胡须，坚持道，“我认为你会乖乖按我说的做，一字不差。你说呢？嗯？”

 

他本可以拒绝，一个月前便可以拒绝。但今晚他的肋骨发疼。他的脸颊仍带着擦伤。他全身上下每一处都对无休止的抵抗感到疲惫。汤米抬头，无声地直视着阿尔菲。他猜这就足够替他回答了。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

这让他的眼眶因泪水而湿润，即使他羞于承认。他的下颚仍然发酸，没有力气咬合。唾液在他的脸颊内积累起来。他可能会含着这男人的性器窒息而死。莫非这就是他注定的死法？

 

汤米无助地抬起手，给自己争取到一点空间，吐出嘴里的黏液。

 

“喂，”阿尔菲捏住他的手腕向后弯曲。他强迫汤米仰头与他对视。“你还没到极限呢，小子。”

 

他用拇指擦去汤米嘴角混合着的血液和唾沫，那手指的触感粗糙，将他的下唇分得更开以便重新用阴茎填满。

 

汤米的拳头攥紧了，被牢牢禁锢在阿尔菲的手掌下。这男人不打算放开他。

 

只是一根阴茎而已。

 

只不过是短暂地跪在粗糙地面上罢了。然而手指插入了他的头发之间，将他固定在原位——汤米又开始想要反抗，用力咬下去，即使代价是被打掉牙齿，如同在船坞里挣扎着抓挠的女孩，如同初次被卷进街道打斗的孩童。

 

但他没这么做——他只是吞咽着。

 

“这才是好孩子。”阿尔菲拍了拍他的脸，穿上裤子。他的声音听起来比实际年龄老成。他只比汤米大那么几岁。汤米愿意在那数字上下注。但他站在那，表现得好像汤米还是个穿着短裤的小男孩似的。

 

他不打算计较。这不值得。不是现在。

 

索罗门向后倚靠在他的桌沿上，捡起先前扔在那儿的手帕，丢给了汤米，方巾直直落在汤米脸上。

 

“把自己收拾干净，然后滚。”汤米擦嘴的时候索罗门已经背过了身。

 

等汤米走到门口时索罗门才思索着再次开口，语气平淡。“下一次，或许，我会在我的桌子上操你。”

 

汤米闻言转过身，手里拿着他的帽子。“是什么让你认为我们会有下一次？”

 

“唔，我们现在是同事了。不对吗？”索罗门向他点了下头，露出一个微笑。“会有下一次的。你等着瞧吧。”

 

汤米害怕被自己的声音出卖。他转身离开。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

他在巷子里吐了个干净。这还不够。他发现自己正用口袋里的手帕使劲擦嘴。汤米盯着它，随后将它捏成皱巴巴的一团塞回口袋里。这仍不足够。于是他重新戴上帽子走回小船，蜷缩在简陋的小床上，拉上毯子呆在那儿，直到他们回到伯明翰。

 

这，将他的秘密都带出了水面，而他只想掩埋它们。他也这么做了。在他的公寓里喝到烂醉，一瓶接一瓶，不做其它，只是喝酒。

 

楼下的街道很安静，白日吵杂中的一次短暂间隙。他任由威士忌麻木他的头脑，直到记忆一片空白。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

他的左脸有些肿胀，索罗门的手指留下的淤痕开始发青。即使有人发现，也没人出声。甚至波丽。确实，它们被淹没在其余街头斗殴留下的伤痕中。但对于汤米来说它们明显得刺眼，在镜子里冷漠地嘲弄着他。

 

他留着那只手帕。闻着像威士忌和血加精液的混合物。

 

波丽被其它事分了心。汤米几乎感到感激。他最不需要的就是任何人对伦敦那次插曲的注意力。

 

＊＊＊

 

第二次，确实有了第二次，他的淤青消下去了些。他的双腿也比上次稳了些。他仍然直视着索罗门的双眼，即使他正双膝跪地。他觉得索罗门喜欢这样，他从他的眼神里看出来了。

 

不管他暗示着什么，汤米并不享受于其中。无论过程或结果。不喜欢它残酷的本质，也不喜欢它带给他的感受。索罗门看似很享受汤米愿意在他面前放弃主导权这回事。这点值得注意。这个男人显然非常喜欢将汤米掌控于手心。总有一天这会让他软弱，而汤米等待着那一天。

 

第二次时，阿尔菲（“叫我阿尔菲，”他愉快地告诉汤米，手指重重地滑过汤米的短发，）没有实现他那所谓要在桌子上操汤米的威胁。这次没有，第三次也没有，甚至第四次也一样。

 

期待，如同酸液在汤米的胃里翻搅着，让他几乎希望那人干脆尽快动手。他在阿尔菲（这名字在他的舌尖上跳动）的手掌里感觉到对方的欲望。每一个动作，每一次触碰都让他渴望更多。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

就这样有了第五次。

 

那天阿尔菲终于将他按在办公室的墙上。汤米想过反抗，阻止阿尔菲掀起他衬衫的手，阻止对方温暖的手指在他的小腹上继续探索。

 

但阿尔菲从一开始就是对的。他需要这场交易。

 

那只手往更低处游离。

 

“你喜欢这样，不是吗？”阿尔菲看起来对他的回答很感兴趣。汤米猜不到原因。他到底在期待他给出什么答案？

 

当男人握住他的时候，他终于忍不住呻吟出声。只是轻柔的触摸，测试着他，将他从自身逐渐剥离。

 

阿尔菲的双手出乎意料地温柔。如果他想的话，他可以在一眨眼的功夫里压碎汤米的囊袋。汤米记着这点。现在没到反抗的时机。

 

“怎么？”阿尔菲靠得更近。他的呼吸里有股威士忌的甜味。“继续啊。告诉我。你有多喜欢这个。”

 

“如果我说不呢？”汤米回答道，因为有时他就是管不住自己的嘴。

 

他预期着笑容，得到的却是伸向他喉咙的手，死死地按住他的锁骨，汤米吞咽着，试图保持正常呼吸。

 

“看来你挺好斗的，嗯？”阿尔菲表示道。

 

那只手抚摸着汤米的阴茎，掠过敏感的皮肤，他的臀部不由自主地挺向男人的手心。阿尔菲重复了一边那个动作，指尖轻如羽尾，汤米的身体诚实地在欲望下展开。并没有过去那么久。他没有借口。他不想要这个。

 

他想要这个。

 

“我喜欢粗暴。”汤米说，于是那个笑容又出现在眼前，半掩在阿尔菲的胡须下。

 

“不用你说。”

 

他的手握紧了，但仍保持着谨慎，指甲侧压在汤米的阴茎上画出一道甜蜜的弧线。

 

“多粗暴？”

 

“比你还要粗暴。”汤米小声道。

 

阿尔菲笑了。“不存在的。”他看了汤米一会，然后从汤米的裤子里抽出手。现在汤米后悔了。

 

“转过去。”

 

“如果我拒绝呢？”

 

阿尔菲的手落在他的臀瓣上。施力，将他定在原地。“按我说的做，你就不用亲自尝试后果。”

 

他没必要忍受这个。汤米这么告诉自己，即使在他转身的时候。不管想不想要这个，他已经在照做了。

 

阿尔菲贴近他，呼吸落在他的后颈，将汤米抵在砖墙上。单手扯下汤米的裤子，缠在他的大腿上，伸手在他的抽屉里乱翻着。房间里拥挤燥热，威士忌的味道漂散在空气中，在他的鼻腔里。阿尔菲正往几根手指上吐口水，汤米粗重地喘息着。

 

战争结束以来他就没做过这个了。

 

即使如此他也从没在大庭广众下承认过。那只是士兵们在想操女人时会做的事。男人们自我安慰的谎言多到可以填满一本书。

 

阿尔菲闯进来时他畏缩了一下。那双手又回到他的臀部上，粗鲁的撞击使他痛哼出声，回响在安静的办公室里令他面红耳赤。

 

然后阿尔菲的手来到了他的肚子上，将汤米往回按向自己，进入得更深。汤米感受到他湿热的呼吸打在自己脸颊上。他从没吻过一个男人。没吻过那些士兵，从头就没出现过这个想法。而他现在想着阿尔菲的嘴唇。那男人说话的方式，让他无法自控。如果除去那些胡须的遮挡，那双唇就会暴露在视线下，像一个邀请，几乎过于诱人了，即使对一个男人而言。

 

阿尔菲的手向下包裹住他的阴茎。“来吧。”

 

“怎么？”

 

“告诉我，你是怎么让那个警察操你的屁股的。”

 

听到这汤米扭动起来，但阿尔菲稳稳地按住他，紧握住，过快地爱抚以致他没一会就射了出来，几乎无法正常呼吸。阿尔菲重重地在他体内冲撞着，直到他的身体开始痉挛。

 

他叹息着将脸埋进汤米的头发里。

 

“下去。”汤米恼怒地说道。

 

“说句好听的’请’。”阿尔菲说。感觉像是落在他发梢的一个吻。

 

汤米转开脸，这次阿尔菲终于放开了他。

 

汤米提上裤子，无视男人温暖的身体离开他的感觉。晚些他会处理那个。但是现在。他转身。

“我们完事了？”

 

阿尔菲系着皮带，抬起头，“完事了。目前为止。”他舔着嘴唇，向门的方向点了点头。

 

汤米照样无视了后半句话，向门口走去，却在握上把手时被阿尔菲抓住手腕。汤米转过身，然后阿尔菲抓住他的领子将他拉近。

 

胡须扫在他的脸颊上，那双嘴唇打开了他的嘴。汤米闭上眼睛，感受到对方的舌头滑入自己口腔。然而阿尔菲改变了他的态度，他仍然紧抓着他，但他的嘴唇活动的方式——汤米无法为自己的反应辩解，他的舌头柔软顺从地跟上对方的动作。

 

阿尔菲抬手短暂地触碰了他的侧脸，随即轻声说道。“我猜你的警察从没这么做过。”

 

汤米像他挥出一拳，被阿尔菲挡了下来，向后拗去直到汤米痛叫出声。

 

“他从没做过任何事情。”汤米挣脱开来。他的肩膀发疼。

 

阿尔菲随意地耸了耸肩。“那么他错过了不少，嗯？”他他打开门，扶着。“愉快的一天，谢尔比先生。”

 

“操你。”汤米转身离开。

 

“下次再见了。”阿尔菲在他身后喊道。

 

汤米的肩膀僵硬了一下，但当他回头看时，阿尔菲的门已经关严了。无能为力，只有继续向前。

 

＊＊＊

 

下次，汤米边想边向街道上走去。下次，我们就知道了。

 

他并不相信这事会有不同的走向。不是索罗门开抢射死他，就是汤米用刀片划开他的咽喉——这些都没个定数。在这之前，允许自己沉浸在短暂的快乐中不会产生任何改变。

 

战争中漫长的等待发挥它的效应。他们在寂静之中，但人人都清楚这寂静随时会被枪响打碎。当枪声响起时，你知道你的位置在哪。寂静或许令人平静，但汤米并不信任它。

 

平静沉淀在阿尔菲的双眼中，这又是种种危险中的一个。

 

汤米站在街角，点上一根烟，看着清晨的薄雾中发亮的灯火。他过去从没碰到过一个男人会令他想要在黑暗中安静地躺下。他猜任何事都有第一次，但这不代表你信任它。

 

即使这样，只因你不信任它，不代表你不渴望它。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 想看更多Alfie/Tommy!!（哭  
> 如果肉不辣那都是译者的错orz


End file.
